Downsides to Keeping Dr Fate's Helmet
by S.S. Pie
Summary: Everything has it's pros and cons, and Wally's souvenirs aren't an exemption - namely Dr. Fate's helmet. A one shot. Rated T due to one of Wally's comments. First fic ever, so easy on the flames please.


**(A/N) My first fic ever! Yes! I hope you all like it.**

**Also easy on the flames, please? As I said first Fic ever. But I would like reviews. Thanks and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or the characters, only the concept is mine. her her**

* * *

><p>Swinging open, the door framed his figure as the light from the hall highlighted his red hair. He flipped a light switch, bathing his trophy room in light. Ok so it was The Team's trophy room, but give a guy a bit of credit! He found or salvaged most of the stuff - er treasures - himself.<p>

Strutting forward, hands in his pocket and his chest puffed out, Wally West perused the shelves of his souvenirs from every mission the team had received. He stopped at one shelf, gazing at the helmet quietly sitting there. The light above it bounced off its smooth gold surface, half reminding Wally of the roman-style headgear without the fancy plumage on top.

What a strange mission that had been! A sad smile cut his face, remembering an old friend he met on that fateful mission. A subtle thought instantly toyed at his mind. Before he could stop himself, he had picked up the helmet and now held it in his hands.

"What are you doing?"

Wally jumped, nearly dropping Dr. Fate's Helmet. He glowered behind him as Artemis and Robin walked in. "Geez! Can't a guy do anything with out you two sneaking abut?"

"I don't sneak." Artemis stated flatly, crossing her arms. "The only ninja here is Rob."

Wally snorted and gazed back at the helmet in his hands. "You're just a bad, sometimes."

"Excuse me?" The blond jibbed.

Wally opened is mouth to repay, but noticed a sudden absents… "Uh, where is Rob?"

"Say, KF, what's up with Fate's helmet."

"AGH! Will you stop that!" Wally had reeled when Robin suddenly appeared on the other side of him. "I hate it when you do that ninja thing."

A mysterious smirk cut the young teen's face. Wally shiver at the sight of it, but the Helmet was yanked from his grip by Artemis. He snatched at air when he tried to react swiftly. The blond held it out of his reach, giving him one hell of a glare. He slowly shrank back from attempting to retrieve it.

"Look, Babe, no need to kill a guy with looks! Not that I would complain, because you look killer in that top!"

A growl issued from the depth of her throat. Wally clamped his mouth shut after that. As hot as this chick looked with her murderous look on her face, he knew he would get a verbal dressing down if he pushed any further. Dang it was hard to stay calm under this kind of pressure.

"So," Robin's breathed slowly, gaining the red-head's attention, "Why were you touching that thing? I thought you swore you would never touch it again."

"I may have said I wouldn't wear it again," Wally shivered at the memory. "But it doesn't mean I can't think about it."

"You 'thinking' is dangerous, Wally," Sneered Artemis.

In a flash, Wally was behind her and taking back the helmet. "Science wiz, remember? I'm ALL brains."

"But not a ounce of sense to be found…" She murmured darkly and crossed her arms again.

"Seriously, what do you have against me?" Wally yelled, arms waving madly.

He almost clocked Robin over the head, but the raven-haired boy just ducked.

"Pst. Whatever." Rolling her eyes Artemis looked away.

Wally seethed. Balled fists formed white tipped knuckles, his mouth pulled tight. However, that only lasted a second before he turned to his best friend instead.

"So what's up?" He tossed the helmet between his hands casually.

One eyebrow raise up over Robin's sunglasses. "Weren't you listening?"

"Nope."

"Grrr…. The helmet, Moron!" Artemis growled gesturing to the gold helm in his hands. "Why are you holding it?"

Wally's bit his lip. Honestly…. "Erm…. Just looking?"

"Riiiight…. " Robin drew it out long and low, stepping in close and personal to the culprit.

"DUDE! Space!" Wally shoved his friend to arms-length. "You can glare from there."

Robin curled his lip, "Well?"

"Well what? OUCH!"

He rubbed his head ruefully, looking pathetically around at Artemis. This time, her eyes sent needles down his spine.

"Ok, Ok!" He raised his hands (and the helmet) in surrender. "I was just looking at it and suddenly wondered what would happen if I put it back on. Didn't even realize I picked up the thing until you guys came in. HONEST!"

Wally's body shook. He really was shocked when he first picked it up. It seemed… almost like it called to him. He stared at the helmet and, without another thought, dropped it. What exactly possessed him to pick it up? 'Dude, this is creepy.'

"KF, you can put your arms down now." Robin muttered, "You're starting to look like an idiot."

Wally looked at him, slowly lowering his hands. Artemis lifted the helmet from the floor, hesitated, and quickly deposited it on its shelf.

"I can't believe the thought to try it on again actually passed through my mind. I mean, it was a harmless 'what if' kinda moment." Wally shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Dude, It's better NOT to tempt fate."

Wally and Artemis stiffened. They shot Robin a look that sent him back peddling. "Whoa, not meant to be a pun! Batman is just constantly drilling it into me!"

The others turned and walked off toward the door, the speedster's mood suddenly lightening.

"Say, want to grab a pizza and movie? My place?" He asked Artemis.

"In your dreams!" Artemis swiftly stocked off with Wally in tow, trying to convince her it was just a dat- a get together.

Alone in the trophy room, Robin glanced back at the helmet - a smirk on his cheeky face. "Well, I thought it was good, what do you think, Fate? Tempted weren't you?"

A sudden chill ran through his spine, as he realized the helmet lay in his hands. With a yelp, the boy slammed the helm back on its shelf and bolted out the door.

"Hey guys! W-wait up!"

The door clicked shut behind them, allowing darkness to consume every corner with in. Not a sound from the out seeped in, leaving the treasures in soundless pride. That's when a distant chuckle echoed from the shadows of one particular shelf.


End file.
